1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holding devices but more particularly to a propane tank support apparatus equipped with trunk opening device
2. Description of Related Art
Propane tanks are used mostly in conjunction with barbeque (BBQ) grills and are often carried in the trunk of a car when returning an old one, exchanging, or getting a new one. Propane tanks are also used when going camping and other similar activities where carrying a propane tank in a car trunk or pickup truck bed is required. Their shape and configuration makes them easy to tip over and roll when a vehicle is moving. Also, regulations require for air circulation should the tank have a leak, therefore, it is recommended that the lid of a car trunk be left partially open. Consequently, there is a need for a simple and practical way of carrying a propane tank in a vehicle.